Cercanía
by DaeikoSou
Summary: Aquéllos recuerdos eran los que los mantenía cerca de la humanidad, cerca de una posible salvación a sus trastornos de personalidad.


**Disclaimer:** Pandora Hearts le pertenece a Jun Mochizuki, y Diabolik Lovers a Rejet.

 **Número de palabras:** 604.

 **Advertencias:** Trama simple, narración de dudosa calidad, intento fallido de drama.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO ÚNICO**

 **Cercanía**

* * *

Cuando estaban con ellos, los trillizos podían sentir una felicidad inexplicable, era lo único que los había mantenido tan cerca de la humanidad, de los sentimientos bondadosos, los hacía olvidar toda tragedia enferma que pasaba con su familia vampírica, desde maltratos, abusos, y palabras llenas de rencor, si, ellos podían lograr olvidarse de todo ello cuando visitaban a la familia Vessalius.

Sólo fue por un periodo alrededor de seis meses lo que pudieron pasar con aquélla familia, pero fueron los más felices que hasta ahora, en sus tantos de cientos de años vampíricos, hubiesen vivido; e incluso, seguían siendo ese puente que los llevaba a una posible salvación de sus emociones. El recuerdo de aquéllos buenos momentos.

Ellos siempre jugaban con los hijos de Zai Vessalius, el hombre con el que el padre de los trillizos, Karl Heinz, tenía ciertos negocios de los cuales los trillizos desconocían y tampoco le daban muchas vueltas al asunto, mucho menos que hubiesen sido los únicos hijos que los acompañara en su viaje hasta ése lugar. Lo importante para ellos es que tenían nuevos amigos con los que jugar.

Ayato, Laito y Oz siempre se las arreglaban para molestar a Gilbert, les parecía muy divertido, especialmente por su inexplicable temor a los gatos. La hermana menor de Oz, Ada, siempre terminaba jugando con Kanato, a quien Laito molestaba diciéndole cosas como que le gustaba Ada, y bueno, Kanato no lo negaba, porque para comenzar, su definición de "gustar" no era tan avanzada, por lo que sólo se lo tomaba como que le agradabay le parecía una niña bonita, como una muñeca.

Recuerdos como esos, los mantuvo felices por ese lapso de tiempo, cuando jugaban al escondite, o a las atrapadas, esos momentos en los que descansaban y escuchaban a Kanato cantar, los momentos en los que Ayato y Oz sobrepasaban sus travesuras, ya que eran los más inquietos del grupo, todo eso, forma una parte muy importante para los trillizos.

El día en el que se despidieron, prometieron volverse a ver, pero hasta ése día, esa promesa no había sido cumplida. A veces pensaban en lo tontos que fueron al pensar que volverían a ver a algún humano, personas que no podían vivir mucho tiempo como los vampiros. Perdieron las esperanzas cuando unos 90 años pasaron.

Y cada día era como una tortura para ellos, su familia destrozaba cada una de sus personalidades, transformándolos en seres despreciables, por un tiempo, aquéllos recuerdos los mantuvieron lejos de abandonar el aprecio que le tenían a la humanidad, pero después de un largo tiempo, aquello se desvaneció, dejándolo ir.

Aunque a veces, cuando por alguna extraña razón, recordaban esos momentos, se preguntaban: ¿Qué les habría pasado a aquéllos niños? ¿Siguieron viviendo una vida feliz? ¿Murieron jóvenes? ¿Formaron una familia? Sus respuestas quizá nunca sean respondidas. Porque lo último que supieron, cuando pudieron regresar a aquél lugar tras un largo tiempo, fue que la familia Vessalius había desaparecido, la mansión donde vivían estaba completamente abandonada, pasaron por varias historias de parte de los habitantes cercanos, pero no hallaron cual creer, se sentían impotentes al no poder saber qué fue lo que realmente pasó con ellos, sólo aquélla familia podía saberlo, lo más cercano a una posible verdad que pudieron encontrar, es que Ada, había tenido una vida tranquila con su familia, muriendo pacíficamente tras unos largos años.

Ellos lo intentaron, pero al no encontrar absolutamente nada, los destruyó por completo, no había nada más porque luchar, sólo dejarse llevar por cada uno de sus demonios. Después de todo, habían perdido lo más cercano que tuvieron a una familia.

* * *

 **Notas de autora:** Hola a todos~ La verdad, tengo muy poca imaginación con los crossover, siempre quise hacer uno de Pandora Hearts y Diabolik Lovers, ya que son dos animes que marcaron mi vida x'D, a pesar de estar algo simple, me gustó el resultado, imaginar a esos niños jugar juntos me pareció realmente lindo~ no sé, si quizá un día haga otro, no lo creo ya que como muy bien he dicho, mi imaginación es realmente poca cuando se trata de crossovers, aunque bueno, quien sabe que milagro pueda pasar jajaja, espero les haya gustado, si has llegado hasta aquí ¡muchas gracias por leer! Espero comentarios, tanto críticas como sugerencias son bien recibidas siempre que sean bajo respeto, sin más que decir, me despido~


End file.
